A Night Together
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: What turned out to be a horrible start may in fact end in the best of ways. BBxRae slight RobxStar. Read and Review. Flames allowed


A Night Together

It had been a long day in Jump City for all the Titans. Dr. Light had broken into Jump City's First National Bank, again, Mumbo was trying to steal all the priceless works of art at the Art Gallery, Cinderblock decided to wreck almost half of downtown since he broke out of Jail and that was just in the morning. The worst of the day had happened in the afternoon when a prison break took place, fires need to be put out all over town, and everything was trying to be stolen by desperate criminals, and much, much more.

"Dude, I've never been so tired in all my life," Beast Boy complained at the day's events.

"I hear that. Today just plain sucked," Cyborg agreed.

"Yes, today's events were most unpleasant. I do hope such a thing will not happen again," Starfire said as she put in her two cents.

"Let's just forget about today and try to relax for as long as we can," Raven stated as she really did not want to do much after all the.

"Raven's right. How about we just watch a movie and enjoy ourselves?" Robin suggested to everyone. Everyone agreed that that was a good idea and gathered into the common room.

"So what do y'all want to watch?" Cyborg asked as he scrolled through the movies they had.

"Whatever is fine, I'm too tired to pick one," Beast Boy exclaimed as he dropped down onto their couch.

"Ok then I'll see what we have," Cyborg replied. He continued to look through until he found a movie that he thought they would all enjoy. It was _The Day After Tomorrow_ was the movie he had chosen. No one really complained at his choice. It was a long day and any movie would have been good for them.

Starfire had made popcorn for everyone while Robin had brought out a cold drink for everyone except Raven who opted for herbal tea. Only Beast Boy and Raven were really relaxing since everyone else was up taken care of everything else. "I still can't believe all that stuff happened today. What about you Rae, what did you think?" Beast Boy asked trying to stir a conversation between them.

"Look Beast Boy, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm too tired to get in a conversation with you. It's been a long day and all I want to do is relax, so please shut up," Raven said a little too harshly then what she had meant. She was tired and that usually made her a little crankier than usual.

"Oh, ok," was all Beast Boy said as he looked away from her slightly crest fallen.

Raven saw this and regretted it slightly. He was just trying to be nice and once again she pushed him away. She had always liked Beast Boy, but managed to hide it very well. It was only recently that she had discovered that she wanted to be more than friends with him. But she always thought that he never felt the same, because all she did was push him away. Raven decided to at least apologize to him for her being so rude. "Beast Boy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," she said apologetically.

Beast Boy turned his head towards her again and gave her a small smile. "It's ok Rae, I understand," she said quietly. He always had a crush on Raven but after the Malchior incident he realized that it had grown into full blown love. But he thought that she was so out of his league and that no one like her would ever even think of the possibility of being more than friends.

"Please don't call me Rae, I'm too tired to argue today," Raven replied at the call of her nickname. Beast Boy just smiled as the rest of the team finally sat down a put everything where it needed to be.

"Alright y'all let's get this show on the road," Cyborg exclaimed loudly as he pushed play so the movie could start.

About an hour into the movie everyone was beginning to feel the effect of the loss of their adrenaline and started to feel drowsy. They did their best to watch the movie but it was hard since they're really wasn't too much action or suspense in it. Most of the popcorn and drinks were gone as everyone was very thirsty and hungry at the beginning of the movie and now they just sat back and enjoyed what normalcy they could. Robin and Starfire sat next to each other on the far right end of the couch with Starfire laying her head on Robin's chest. They had been going out now for about 4 months and openly displayed their affection for one another. Cyborg sat in the middle of the couch watching the movie intently. He always was fascinated with sci-fi like movies. Even weather based movies had their degree of science fiction in them and the movie itself wasn't half bad either.

Beast Boy and Raven were on the other end of the couch sitting rather close to one another, but neither one really cared. It had been a long day and they did enjoy each other's companies, even if neither one knew it. Beast Boy stretched his arms on the back of the couch so he could feel a bit more comfortable, but what he forgot was that his arm was now behind Raven and it looked like he was trying to rest it on her shoulders. Raven saw this but decided to not say anything. He wasn't trying anything so she didn't say anything. Eventually she laid her head on his arm without realizing it in order to get more comfortable herself. Her eyelids were half open as she tried to fight off the tiredness she was feeling. But it was no use, soon enough her eyes shut as she fell asleep.

The movie finally ended and it was getting late. Beast Boy looked to his right to see his friends all but Cyborg were asleep. But what he noticed the most was that Raven had fallen asleep on his arm. But he really didn't care she seemed so peaceful and he did not want to disturb her in anyway.

"Well it looks like our two love birds and Raven fell asleep during our movie," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied softly as he could not take his eyes off of Raven. Cyborg saw this and got an idea.

"Hey Beast Boy, I'm gonna head off to bed. I'll take these two with me," Cyborg said as he pointed to Robin and Starfire. "Why don't you take Raven to her room?"

Beast Boy knew what his half metal friend was trying to do, but he was too tired and in no position to really argue so he nodded and watched Cyborg leave with Robin and Starfire placed on his shoulders. Even after Cyborg left he was still on the couch with Raven's head still on his arm for a few minutes longer. But sure enough he knew that he would have to bring Raven to her room.

He gently lifted Raven's head off of his arm so he could remove. Then placing one arm under her legs and the other one to support her back he picked Raven up. He adjusted her as best he could without waking her so it was a bit more comfortable to carry her. He walked out of the common room carrying Raven bridal style. Her head was against Beast Boy's chest and her arms lying on her stomach. He walked slowly to Raven's room rather enjoying the company of her person even if she was asleep in his arms.

Raven's eyes began to slowly open half way when she realized that she was moving she was a bit scared but at the same time felt warm. She turned her head to look up and saw Beast Boy. He was carrying her somewhere. She knew it was to her room what other reason could it be. Ordinarily she would yell at him, but it felt so nice to be carried that she did not complain and just closed her eyes and let him carry her.

Beast Boy looked at her once more to see that her eyes were still closed but she had a small smile on her face. This in turn brought a smile to his face as he continued onward. Soon enough he came in front of Raven's door and used one of his fingers as best he could to push the button that open her door. He stepped inside and walked over to her bed. Being as gentle as he could, he set Raven down on her bed. Removing her cloak so she would not be so hot in it while she slept. Slightly setting aside the covers, Beast Boy laid Raven down and then put them over her.

He stared at her for a moment. He thought that she looked like an angel. "Goodnight Rae," Beast Boy said as he ran a hand through her dark violet hair. He turned around and was about to leave until he felt something grab his wrist and stop him. He looked at his wrist and saw that it was a hand. Looking at the arm that connected it he saw Raven sitting up with her eyes half open.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here tonight, that is if you want to," Raven said sleepily and yet full of hope.

"But Raven what if Robin catches us? I don't want you to get in trouble," Beast Boy said concern in his voice.

Raven pulled him down into her bed. Letting go of his wrist she cupped his face. "I don't care Beast Boy. I want to be with you tonight that's all I care about. I love you," Raven replied.

Beast Boy was awestruck for a moment but that soon fell and a small but genuine smile played his lips as he grabbed hold of Raven's hand. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied wondering how he would react.

"I love you to. I have for a while now," Beast Boy replied. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. She instantly kissed him back not hard but just as gently as he did. As they parted they looked into one another's eyes and the world around them seemed to dissipate. After a moment of silence Beast Boy spoke up. "Alright Rae, I'll stay with you." Raven gave him a nice small smile as she moved her covers so he could lie down next to her.

Beast Boy removed his belt and placed it on the ground next to the bed as he got under the covers next to Raven. He wrapped his arms around Raven as she placed her head on his chest. She continued to snuggle as close as possible to him so she could feel absolute comfort. Once she did, she stayed that way. Eventually sleep began to take them over but not before Raven tilted her head up once more so she could give the man of her dreams a good night kiss. She then placed her head back on his chest and allowed sleep to take her over.

Beast Boy saw that Raven was now asleep again and just took in her breathtaking scent for a few moments longer. He could not believe how horrible the day had started, but now he was lying in the same bed with the women he loves in the end. As sleep began to take him over as well he closed his eyes wondering what tomorrow will bring. But for now he would have his night together with the one he cared about more than life itself.


End file.
